Mixed blood
by ookami kattana
Summary: while fighting a demon something strange happens. After a girl chanted a song everything went black. Now as they wake u they found their different. demons are humans and humans are demons. "Whispers in the shadows waver, personalitys switch, generations swirl as bloodlines mix, with this you change, only love can stand in range."
1. switched

"Dammit! What the hell is this thing?" Inuyasha grunted as his windscar was deflected back to him.

"Kagome dodge!" Sango yelled, hoisting her lean body into the air. Kagome sprung into the air and summer salted over the demonic breeze.

"Inuyasha! It's no use to use the wind scar!" She yelled, her midnight hair hiding her eyes from view.

"Wind tunnel!" In front of them miroku thrust his hand infront of him, wind sucking up everything in it's path, but it was no use. Narakus samyosho, a poisonous demon bug the size of a rat, buzzed in surrounding the demon child in a protective barrier. Sesshoumaru sliced at the barrier with his claws.

"Hiraikotsu!" "Roar!" Kirara and sango threw their signature attacks.

"Whispers in the shadows waver, personalitys switch, generations swirl as bloodlines mix, with this you change, only love can stand in range." The demon child chanted in her haunting voice. In a gust of light the inutachi disappeared.

They arrived at kagomes time, her family bustling about. Then the scenery switched. At sesshoumarus castle servants scuffled scenery switched and they were at a slayers village, dead bodies scattered about. Next they were at a peacfull house, a monks house, hachi lazing about. Next an abondoned village, with burnt houses and huts.

Now they were in keades hut, the demon child stood infront of kagome.

"Bloodlines mix." She whispered and kissed kagome's fore-head, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Forgive me ookaa-san." Everything shook, the demon child disappearing. Everything was black.

**heres my first chapter. please go easy on me. and please read and review!**


	2. The journey begins

Kagome woke first. She stood up gracefully and stared coldly at the other sleeping members. Her gold eyes softened at the sight of a human boy, his shoulder length red hair fanned out around his small body, next to him was a white and black dragon laying next to a dark green two headed neko. She ran a clawed hand through her knee length midnight hair and exited the crowded hut.

Next to wake was rin who's black hair was tied in a high ponytail. She yawned and stretched. Her clawed hands raked through her bangs. She spotted sesshoumaru and curled into his side.

"Good morning rin, how was your sleep." sesshoumaru asked, kissing her forehead. Rin smiled, her fangs gleaming

"Great! Is it time to eat tou-san?" She asked eagerly. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Yes, i believe so. Lets get out of the hut first, it's crowded, it'll be easier to cook out side." He said, silently grabbing his over sized pack with rin on his back. She nodded happily.

"Lets wake shippo up, k?" He kneeled next to the human boy and gently shook him awake.

"L-lady kagome?" Shippo rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"No. It's sesshoumaru Wanna help me cook?" Shippo nodded and hopped on his shoulder, ah-un in his arms.

"Lets go!" They walked outside, the sun shinning brightly in their eyes.

"Lady kagome!" Sesshoumaru blushed. Kagome was leaning against a tree, her black hakkamas and haori fluttering around her form. (Her outfits just like sesshys except black with dark blue sakura pettles were his red octogons are.)

She dident have her armor on for once and her swords were resting beside her. Her black markins contrasted greatly with her pale skin. She curtly nodded.

"Human. this one shall hunt for our meal today, rest." She Pushed herself off the tree. Sesshoumaru glared.

"My names sesshoumaru. sessh-ou-maru. Not human!" He sounded his name out curtly. Kagome gave a small smile. How she enjoyed tampering with his temper.

"Lady kagome!" Shippo cried out in glee and attached himself to kagomes legs. She patted his red locks.

"Shippo, get washed up, this kagome will return soon."

"Ok." Shippo walked towards the river not far away from the hut, humming a tune only he could hear.

"Sesshoumaru, watch this ones ward." She walked away gracefully.

"Lady kagome!" Inuyasha, kagomes servant walked out of the hut in a panic, waving his two headed staff around.

"She's hunting." Sesshoumaru informed the the dog imp. (A dog imp is a made up demon i made. hes the size of a 8 year old child but has the appearence of a dog. Ya know dog ears, tail?)

"Insulent human! Do not speak of Lady kagome that way!" The dog imp made a move to wack him but was stopped by a boot in his face. Kagome stepped on inuyashas face and walked towards sesshoumaru. She held out a skinned deer.

"Soup." In her other hand she held out herbs.

"Ok ill boil up some water." Sesshoumaru grabbed the herbs and set them in a bowl. Next he grabbed the deer and toppled over. Kagome rolled her eyees and set the deer next to the fire pit. Not bothering to help him up she started a fire."Shippo, gather some water. Inuyasha, escort him. And if he's harmed, you'll die slowly."

Inuyasha gulped thickly and nodded."Yes mi'lady!" He waddled over to shippo and headed to the river, pot in hand.

Sango woke up with a head ache. Her purple robe covered her black miko kimono shirt and purple miko pants. her hair was tied in a usuall pony tail that reached her waist. A purple cloth and blue monk beads covered her cursed hand. She sniffed. Something smelt good.

"Sesshoumaru must be cooking." Her stomach growled at her. She rose and headed out of the less crowded hut.

"Wheres keade?" She asked sesshoumaru, sprawling out next to him on her back.

"she's visiting a nearby village to help with training. she'll be back in a day or so." He happily informed her.

"Oh." They sat comfortably in silence, kirara resting on her stomach.

"Hello guys." Miroku came outof the hut, his black and red slayer outfit a litthe ruffled and his shoulder length hair was shaggy. He sat next sango. Sangos hand etched towards mirokus backside.

"nu-uh. Miko." He grabbed her hand and set it on her stomach. Sango pouted.

"Keh, wheres my ramen, wuss?" Jayken came out of the hut, his thigh length black hair whooshing with his step, his arms stuffed in his sleeves.

"Half-breed, ramen isent the only food in the world." Kagome said, sitting across from sesshoumaru, not even glancing in her half brothers direction.

"Shut it kagome. Your not welcome here. Right guys? Guys?" All he got were blank stares.

"Well jayken, we enjoy lady kagome's company rather much. She's a powerful ally." Sango stated calmly, Nods of agreement following her statement.

"Keh lets just eat." Jayken sat down dejectedly, his elfen ears wiggling.

They set out after an hour of waking up. Now they were searching for jewel shards. They werent even close to completing the jewel, onlky 10 shards were fused and in a jar around sesshoumarus neck under his school uniform.

"Jayken i sense a jewel shard coming this way." Sesshoumaru yelled to the slave driving half demon.

Jayken drew his sword.

"Ah-un. Take the children to safety." The dragon nodded and transformed into the size ofa full grown horse and grabbed the children in his massive jaws and flew to the air.

A giant serpent slash monkey slash cow demon came slithering/galloping towards them, acid saliva dripping down its jaws.

"Whhhhererererer iisss zee jeeewl shrds?" it roared in a screechy slithery voice causing the demons in the group to wince.

"Keh! Shut it demon! Windscar!" Jayken hurled the sword at the demon, gashes of demonic wind slicing at it's 6 hooves.

"Jayken! its in its eye!"

"Witch one?"

"The 46th one!"

"windscar!" The blade of wind sliced its 46 eyes out, the purple shard flying at kagome.

"NOOOOO!" The beast gave an ear blasting screech and fell. Sesshoumaru Shot it, instantly turnning it into ash. They looked at kagome who was walking towards sesshoumaru with long strides. Wedged between her index and thumb claws was a perfectly pink shard. They stared at her with mouths agape.

"H-how is it pink? It was completely purple-almost black?" Sesshoumaru asked himself.

"This one is pure." She flicked the shard at sesshoumaru who clumsily caught it.

"Thanks."

"Hn.

**R&R please!**


	3. Ginahana

They set up camp an hour before the sun set when everything started spinning.

"Erg, my heads killing me." Kagome woke up, her head sounded out around her, as her friends woke up.

"I had a strange dream." Sango muttered. everyone nodded even the smaller companions.

"I think everyone did too." Inuyasha got nods of agreement.

"I-I had a dream everyone's personality's were switched and humans were demons and demons were humans.

They all stared at kagome."What does it mean?" Sango held kirara to her chest.

"It means that it wasn't a dream. We were switched for six days. That demon girl! She did it!" Kagomes eyes widened with realization.

As if on cue the girl materialized in front of kagome.

"Kagome get back!" Inuyasha drew his sword. Kagome didn't budge. Instead she leaned towards the girl.

"Why did you attack us?" She asked. Inuyasha growled and made a move to step towards them but Kagome held up her hand to stop him and shook her head no. The girl teared up.

"I-I didn't want to! Naraku said he'd kill you if i didn't do it! I'm sorry okaa-san!" She pitifully cried, her tears flooding her eyes. They all jerked back.

"O-okaa-san? What?" Kagome hugged the distraught child. She drew back and wiped her tears.

"I was born by your blood. While you were fighting that leech demon, he slashed through your chest right?"

Kagome nodded. "Do you know the myth about the Amaya flower?" She asked.

"I have heard faint stories about it in my travels. Its the flower of blood bonds right?" The child nodded.

"Yes. Amaya flowers bloom in three every 500 years. Amaya flowers hold souls within them that have no meaning for the time being on earth. In order for the soul to be borne, a guardians blood must make contact with the petals."

"Im a miko, not a guardian? What is that any way?"

"A guardian is a soul with no apparent category The gods got disappointed and set every guardian in its place. You, however are different. You are stuck in the middle of an animal and a holy guardian. No, okaa-san you are not a miko, you're holy, yes but how many miko's can speak to animals? Form a schyth or a sword with their energy? None." Kagome sunk in the information slowly.

"A-am i still kikyo's reincarnation?" The child shook her head.

"Guardians can not be an incarnation. They can be reincarnated, but their reincarnation will be a demon. But guardians being reincarnated has never been reported. Guardians are almost as strong as the gods but a step guardians are immortal, invincible and not kikyo's reincarnation." Kagomes blue eyes widened.

"Im not strong so i cant be." She shook her head.

"I can help you with that! While you're sleeping i'll train with you!"

"With me? Who's going to train us?"

The child grinned. "My true form!" Their eyebrows furrowed.

"What kind of demon are you, any way runt?"

Inuyasha snorted rudely. A small spark of fury rose within kagome. How dare he call her a runt!

"SIT SIT SIT! How dare you call her a runt?" Smash crick cssshruk.

An inuyasha shaped crater dented the ground.

"Keh! You act as if she's your kid!" He spat as he crawled out of the crater.

"Actually i am. Her blood is in me, like i said a guardians blood must be spilt on the amaya flower right? Her blood birthed me, thus i am her child." Kagome coughed.

"cough burn cough. Sorry, i had a tickle in my throat." He glared at the girl

"I asked what kind of demon are you?"

"I am a kisho demon. A kisho demon is a dragon mixed with a snake. I look almost exactly like kikyo's soul stealers, only im black with a red glow around me and im large enough for okaa-san to ride on my back."

"So you're a soul stealer?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She gagged."No! I am a demon of good, not evil! Kikyo's demons are snake souls." Silence stretched out around the group.

"So... Whats your name?" Kagome asked. The girls blue eyes pooled with tears as she looked down, fingering her tattered rags that act as clothes.

"I-i dont have one." Her silver hair covered her eyes.

"Well, i'll just have to give you one huh? What kind of okaaa-san would i be if i dident. hmm..." Lets see... Her hair is silver... Gina,... She was a flower so hana...

"Aha! Ginahana! it's perfect!" Kagome cheered at her success.

"Silver flower? I love it!" Ginahana laughed and launched her tiny body at kagome and quickly fell asleep.

She smiled and hummed a lullaby her mother would sing to her when she was little, running her fingers through her silver hair.

"Good it's asleep. We can kill it easier this way. Kagome, step away from it." Inuyasha licked his claws. Kagome backed away, disgusted. Sesshoumaru, sango, shippo, and miroku stood in front of kagome and Ginahana.

"What the fuck inuyasha? What the hell's wrong with you? She's my daughter!" Kagome screamed, ginahana waking up in the process.

"Half breed, touch the girls pup and you will suffer." Sesshoumaru growled. He didnt know why but the thought of the supposed guardian being sad outraged him.

"Inuyasha, Gina's just a child. Kagome's child. Do you want kagome to suffer? Think about kagome." Sango readied her hiraikotsu and miroku grasped a ward within his fingers.

"Keh! dont you know what it did to us?" Kagome set ginahana down behind her and walked up to inuyasha, sesshoumaru and sango moving out of the way cautiously.

Kagome's eyes were a deep black, her hair had red highlights. "Touch this ones child you and your clay pot will suffer a dreadful death." She slapped him, her eyes melting to their usual dark blue and her highlights residing back to black. She went over to ginahana and picked her up. "Shippo, come on,you gina and i are going to my time for i day. We'll be back in the morning."

"Hey! Who said you could go?" Inuyasha Was shoved to the side by sesshoumaru.

"Miko, this one believes that the spell will continue. Tomorrow, we will be switched yet again." Kagome nodded

"Yes it will. You only get one day a week to be your selves. Im so sorry!" Ginahana cried into kagomes shoulder.

"Shh, It's ok. I forgive you. Is their any way to break the spell?" Ginahana nodded.

"Only love can stand in range." She fell asleep. Kagome's brows furrowed.

"I wonder what that means."

"Hn."

"You should lighten up some."

"Tomorrow, you'll be like this sesshoumaru." Kagome nodded and continued walking in silence. 20 minutes later, they encountered the well. Kagome crossed her fingers.'Please let them cross.'

She clutched her two children to her chest."Here goes nothing." She jumped in the well, the blue light engulfing her in a warm aura.

She opened her tightly closed eyes and let a sigh of relief pass her lips. They were with her, sleeping soundly in her arms."Ginahana." She gently woke the girl in her arms."Can you help us up?" Ginahana nodded.

Her body glowed and outstretched around the small group. They rose up and out of the well. It was almost dark, the lights in the shrine illuminating the air around it.

It felt good to be home.


	4. crazy

you guys are awsome! thank you! should i make a facebook page for this? okeedokie, guys. i'm sorry i haven't updated my computer broke, (Arigatou, otouto!) and shiz has been happening that is making me as depressed as hell, as in crying everyday and trying to avoid my house and parents as much as possible. I'm usein' my buddies computer so yeah, anywho heres your update!

Kagome, Ginahana, and Shippo crept up the old polished wood of the shrine and up to her room. Kagome tucked Ginahana and Shippo on both sides of her before she fell .

suki woke bright and early. She went tjrough her daily routine, making breakfast flr four though Kagome was gne, she couldn't grasp the concept of her baby girl gone for more than four months. Grampa calls her insane because each day she would make her damilyfamily including kagome breakfast and dinner, fold her clothes even though fhey were alreadg folded. She would make her already perfect bed each mornning after breakfast.


End file.
